Baelfire's Lullaby
by FrankenWhale
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin sings a lullaby he used to sing to Bae to one the babies he collected through his dealings.


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first posted Once Upon a Time fic. I hope you enjoy and as always constructive criticism is appreciated. This story was requested on my fanfic request Tumblr, Fanfic Writers for Hire by softly-shadowed.

As always I own no characters from Once Upon a Time and the lullaby I use in called 'Basque Lullaby'.

* * *

It was another restless night in Rumplestiltskin and Milah's cottage. Only half a year old and Baelfire had taken to fussing and crying as twilight approached each night. He had no fever or hunger to speak of but he'd give such a wail as to wake the whole village. Milah was on end, hands wringing through her hair. Rumplestiltskin tried his best to calm her while Bae howled in his crib. "He'll stop soon love. The cryin' just due to a little colic. It'll pass." Rumple tried to say in a soothing tone.

But no words of comfort would appease Milah. She half screeched "Who knows why he cries Rumple?! Maybe he cries for the grief of knowing his father is a coward. Maybe he cries to know he has no honor in this life thanks to you!" Rumplestiltskin shrank back at the insult. Milah threw her hands in the air. "I can't take this. Gods be damned, I can't" and with a final huff she stormed out the front door.

Rumple fought back tears as Baelfire gave another wail. Wiping at his eyes Rumple hobbled to his son's crib and scooped the fussy lad infant into his arms. "Hush laddie. It'll be alright. I love you and your mum'll return in a while" he assured but he had no idea when or even if Milah would come back. He shambled across the one room cottage to the rocking chair by the fire. As he tried to gently set himself down his leg gave a dull ache, a piercing reminder of his cowardliness. Soon he settled and began to rock the mewling babe. He then gave gentle hum and began to sing.

"Lullaby, twilight is spreading  
Silver wings over the sky;  
Fairy elves are softly treading,  
Folding buds as they pass by.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby.

Lullaby, deep in the clover  
Drone the bees softly to rest;  
Close white lids your dear eyes over,  
Father's arms shall be your rest.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby."

As the fire crackled low in the hearth Baelfire ceased his whimpering and eased gentle into the fold of sleep. Soon after Rumplestiltskin's rocking began to slow and then stopped entirely. And for the briefest moment as the night washed across the land they were at peace and Rumplestiltskin's heart was beaming.

The Dark One sauntered briskly through the forests with a young babe in his arms. He'd just closed a deal with the child's mother. She had begged and pleaded to let her keep the newborn girl but as everyone in the Enchanted Forest knows magic always comes with a price and to be honest enchanted swords with the ability to slay Jabberwockys are expensive. Rumple had known when he'd made the deal that the woman would have a child even though she had laughed and rolled her eyes as she signed the contract. "Why would I ever fall in love and bear a child? Love is for the weak."

Ah, she had been right in saying it was for the weak. But the Dark One had known even then that she would lock eyes with her true love across the field of battle and they'd get weak kneed and gooey eyed for each other. Love was one of the strongest tools in Rumplestiltskin's trade. He couldn't bottle it or make it out of thin air, but he could toy with it. Bend people's will with it. Even now the couple he was bring the child to, were being bent under its power, giving up a pricey and highly magically family heirloom in exchange for a child they couldn't produce themselves.

Abruptly a howl came from a distance and the babe woke with a cry. Rumple held the babe out in front of him at arm's length and the babe continued its mewling. "Why do they do that?" Rumple mused aloud to himself. It had been nearly a century since he'd last held a babe and he'd quite forgotten why they cried so much and why anyone would bother.

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin was struck with an odd, quivering feeling. Memories itched in the back of his skull. Brief glances of Bae and lengthy nights in front of the hearth All at once he pulled the babe close to his body, cradling her head gently in the crook of his elbow, he began to hum softly.

"Lullaby, twilight is spreading

Silver wings over the sky;

Fairy elves are softly treading,

Folding buds as they pass by.

Lullaby, whisper and sigh,

Lullaby, lullaby.

Lullaby, deep in the clover

Drone the bees softly to rest;

Close white lids your dear eyes over,

Rumple's arms shall be your rest.

Lullaby, whisper and sigh,

Lullaby, lullaby."

The babe settled once more. As Rumplestiltskin concluded his lullaby he felt a pinch of pain in his leg and felt as though he would stumble. His heart beat in his chest and his thoughts whirled to the point where his teeth ached. He shook his head and gave a toothy grimace. As memories of warm, cozy nights and soft twilight faded he marched forward on his trek through the murky, cool forest, determined to make his delivery and be done with the sniveling infant brat.


End file.
